matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Commissar
* * * Bipod * ** ** ** |type = Primary |grade = |released = 15.5.0 |efficiency/_damage = 59 (both modes) |fire_rate = *100 (720 rpm) (main) *60 (grenade launcher) (shoots 4 rockets per fire) |capacity = *350 (max 3500) (main) *1 (max 10) (grenade launcher) |mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-13.5.0) |accuracy = |cost = 250 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The Super Commissar is a Primary weapon released in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance *It is a general-purpose machine gun similar to the "Cold War", but with the 4X scope and the iron sight in front of it. It is equipped with the 350-round green ammo box with the skull on the flat part of the ammo box. It is equipped with the double dual-barreled grenade launchers. both of which are powered by one remote control. Strategy It deals devastating damage (for all modes), high fire rate, massive capacity, low mobility and utmost accuracy. Tips *As always, aim on the head for maximum damage. *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *The large ammunition supply for this weapon and its being equipped with two double-barreled grenade launchers allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. *Try to get ammo for it, due to it having no backup ammo when starting (350/0). *It has a reserve capacity ten times the ammo on use. *When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility, however, the gun's high fire rate and accuracy and grenade launcher is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. *This gun, when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine and its fearsome-looking grenade launcher. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *Aim for the head to easily shred down targets. *It features the pair of fearsome-looking double-barreled grenade launchers, so use this at your advantage. *Use the grenade launcher as you do with the Demolition Exoskeleton. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Be careful not to be in the middle of the crossfire when you reload this weapon, as the reload speed is EXTREMELY slow, making you a vulnerable target. Retreat to a safe place or switch to your backup weapon. *Rocket-jumping with its grenade launcher is relatively feasible, since this gun has multiple shots attribute so that you take only the damage of 1 of the 4 shots in a single burst. However, when you are at low health, never do so. *Be aware when engaging in close ranges, because its grenade launcher could very easily hurt yourself, either causing self-explosion damage or even a Death Penalty. *This weapon isn't the most mobile weapon, so use a different weapon with much better mobility. *This is useful as a kamikaze weapon as it features a monstrous grenade launcher that can deal brutal damage on enemies no matter how much they are armored. *Hide between solid objects if you wish to reload, since its reload speed is slow. However, you have to keep moving to reduce vulnerability. Counters *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing himself. *Be careful when crossing into an enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. However, try to avoid direct duels with these users, because these users would have the advantage of the higher ammo capacity and would last longer than most other weapons. *Use an area damage weapon to disorient its users. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down even further, as this weapon has low mobility. *In close range use shotguns, flamethrowers, as well as melee weapons, to easily counter users, as hopefully, they won't be dumb enough to bomb themselves at close-range using its grenade launcher. *Keep in mind that its grenade launcher is ONE SHOT KILL, so stay away from them at all costs. Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Keep in mind that its grenade launcher's projectiles DEFIES GRAVITY AND HAS FAST SPEED, so do not expect camping in the same spot for a long time as you will be vulnerable to its user's secondary attack. *If you see anyone wielding this gun, be sure to stay clear, jump and evade, retreat or take cover. The full barrage of the 4 rockets from the grenade launcher WILL be able to kill you. *Any well-placed one-shot kill weapons will be victorious. *Using high mobility weapons to outmaneuver these users will prove very effective. *You can even slow its users down with slowing weapons since this weapon's mobility is quite low. Firing Sound *Heavy Machine Gun's (primary) *Demolition Exoskeleton's (grenade launcher) Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is essentially the dangerous version of the "Cold War", due to the inclusion of FOUR underbarrel grneade launchers (two of which are placed on each sides) *Like its original version, it is based on the real world PKP Pecheneg machine gun and PK Machine Gun (PKM). *This is the first weapon to introduce the grenade launcher that has more than one barrel and "Multiple Shots" attribute. **However, it is VERY impractical to equip the quad grenade launchers on a single weapon due to the fact that it can cause awkward handling and aiming, giving the user a hard time to aim. *When the player's character press the weapon's button, the grenade launcher attack is toggled. *Its grenade launchers's firing animation is perfectly similar to the Demolition Exoskeleton. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0. *It is an only weapon whose gallery description is in Russian regardless of the language being selected. *Its capacity was reduced to 150 in the 17.7.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Grenade Launch Category:Multiple Shots Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Remixed Category:Bipod Category:Mythical